


What You do

by Insane1001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Fanfic<br/>Harry/Oc<br/>Slash<br/>Don't Like <br/>Don't Read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfic  
Based on a modern universe no magic harry went to Hogwarts Boarding school and was abused constantly by The Dursleys until he met and fell in love with Cage, but when Cage’s past comes back to haunt him Harry is left with one of Cage’s oldest friends, Can harry and this friend help each other and will cage be okay.

OverView 

Voldemort is nonexistent and Tom riddle is here instead  
Dumbledore is a conning manipulative Goat  
Draco is one of Harry’s Friends  
Cage is extremely over protective of Hayley  
Tom riddle knows Hayley and cares for her like a protective big brother(at the moment later on there may be more??)

There will be warnings of Self harm, Past abuse, past Rape, Night terrors, Relapses, Violence and more, homosexual relationships and hetrosexual relationships

Harry(owned by Jk Rowling)

Cage(own Character)  
-Tall  
-Slight Feminine  
-Pierced  
-tattooed  
-Rides Motorbike  
-Bad Child hood  
-Not Violent  
-Over protective of loved ones  
-Gang Leader

Hayley(based loosely on me)  
-Gothic/Emo  
-Depressed  
-Self Harm  
-Pierced  
-Tattooed  
-Bad Child hood  
-Martial arts Master(kung-fu, Karate, judo, Tai kwon do, street fighter)  
-Listens to Screamo/Metal/Heavy Metal/Etc  
-Does not cry(often)  
-Tends to forget to take care of herself and thinks of others first

Chapter 1

Cage and Harry were lying in bed when cages mobile rang, leaning over the warm body cuddled to his own cage picked up his phone flicked it open and answered it  
“Hello cage speaking” all he then heard was heavy raspy breathing, he nearly hung up until the person on the other side of the phone  
“Cage How have you been, do you know how long it took me to find this number just so i could get a hold off you”  
“Sid” Cage asked “Sid is that you, what are you calling me for, what do you want”  
“To warn you man, Your past has risen from their graves THEY have returned you need to be cautious around who you hang out with, do a bit off snooping, and hide away your loved ones man, please trust me man this is all true, you know that i have my sources and at the moment they all point at you please just be careful, i can’t say anything else and i have to go my time is up, remember stay low and hide your loved ones away” then he hung up.

Stiffening as the information he was just told went through his head he decided to follow “Sid’s” Advice it was time he went and visited and introduced Harry to an old friend.

Lying back he decided to wait until his young lover awoke from his slumber to tell him of his newly made plans that did not involve himself and only involved his lover.

A few hours passed until Harry awoke and cage had just laid there thinking, when he first felt his lover start to move Cage started to comb his fingers through Harry’s Hair in hopes of calming his restfulness, when cage started to feel harry sit up he opened his eyes only to met with a pair of Bright green eyes looking into his Grey eyes he smiled gently and bent his head to press his lips against Harry’s then pulling away he motioned for harry to start to get ready for the day Harry pouted but got up none the less and asked what they were doing today, Cage answered  
“i’ve got to go for a while a few days to a one or two weeks, i was wondering if you don’t mind staying with a close friend of mine she’s really nice and plus she makes brownies, plus she’s one of the most safest place to be until i come back please harry just for a little while”  
Harry once again pouted but smiled and said  
“fine but only if she makes really nice brownies and she is a friend of yours and she is as nice as you say she is”  
“trust me she can be a little loony at times and though she can be creepy at times she been through a lot, she’s really nice and plus if you ever need to talk she can just sit there and let you ramble for hours and she will just sit there and listen to every thing you say and won’t even interrupt until your done and then she will comment Although at first glance she is really creepy or scary and she may have this dude that hangs around at times but he is just over protective of her like i am his name is Tom Riddle”  
Harry just nodded his head “She seems lovely so when do i get to meet her”  
“Today hopefully” answered Cage “i’ll just give her a call as i need to head out as soon as possible” Harry just nodded and continued to get ready for the day

Cage picked up his phone and rang one of the numbers he knew off by heart, as he waited for His friend to pick up he watched harry get dressed and as he wiggled his cute little arse into the tight jeans he was planning on wearing  
“Hello Hayley Speaking” cage nearly jumped a foot into the air and quickly answered it  
“Hayley its cage how are you”  
“i’m good how about you”  
‘i’m good as well i was wondering could i ask you for a favor”  
“of course ask away i don’t mind as long as it not asking me to commit suicide then i do mind terribly as i really want to spend the rest of my life on this bloody planet as a human”  
“Please stop making suicide jokes Hayley you know i hate it when you do”  
“i know i just love winding you up so what is this favor”  
“can you take care of My boyfriend for a little while i’ve had a few things pop up and you are the safest place i can send him please”  
“sure bring him over i’m going to go make brownies so i can welcome hime properly”  
“ok love you i’ll see you soon plus add chocolate to those brownies”  
“Ok i will text me when you are like five to ten minutes away so i can get prepared”  
“yes ma'am i’ll see you in a little while”  
“ok bye” then i hung up

I smiled over at harry and walked over to him sliding my hand around his thin waist i rested my chin on his head i murmured  
“we’ll head over in a little while” harry nodded  
‘Okay”

Harry’s POV  
2 hours passed fast enough as Cage Packed and got ready for his trip, and i sat there watching him getting myself mentally prepared to meet one of Cage’s friend who was apparently really nice, all cage would tell me about his trip was some people from his past had popped up and they were dangerous so he was giving me to the most safe person he knew, which i suppose was a good thing, at least i would be protected i felt worried that Cage was going to get hurt he was my life and i couldn’t live without him he was my whole world.

Normal PoV

Cage and Harry drove down different streets Cage was showing the way to get to his friends to Harry, Soon they parked in front of a modest size building that looked normal enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Normal PoV

Cage and Harry drove down different streets, Cage was showing the way to get to his friends place to Harry, Soon they parked in front of a modest size building that looked normal enough.

Hayley Pov

“Brownies are finished, House is clean ” I muttered softly to myself looking around, making sure any evicence of earlier was cleaned up, pulling down my long black sleeves to cover the bandages that covered my wrists.  
“wouldn’t want Cage to see these” I murmed to myself  
“Talking to yourself again I see” a voice said, Turning I found myself infront of Tom  
“oh Tom it’s Just you” I murmed rubbing at my wrists through my long sleeved shirt Tom frowned “what have you done to yourself now” he asked, shifting softly from one foot to another I avoided eye contact and started to fidget  
“nothing” I murmed but before I had the chance he had my wrists in one of his hands and was pushing up my sleeves, he saw the stark white bandages contrasting with my pale skin on my wrists   
“Hayley please not again I worry about you enough I don’t want to come here one day and find you on the ground passed out from blood loss, or even worse dead”   
“Don’t worry I murmed, I won’t take it that far, I’ll be careful I promise” Tom’s face turned angry  
“thats not what I mean, What I mean is that I want you to stop this, this , this Mutilating your self’  
“I can’t just stop-” I growled My phone cutting me off Glaring at him one last time turning away I answered it.  
“hello?” I answered  
“Hayley its Cage where about 10 minutes away okay”  
“oh alright see you then bye” Swiftly turning I snapped at Tom   
“I’m having visitors you need to leave” when tom made no movement   
“Now” I growled He looked at me sadly then turned and strided out leaving me with my thoughts.  
Breathing in and out deeply for a few moments I gathered my thoughts, pulling my sleeves down, walking into the spare room were I had set up my most none creepiest bed linen, making sure everything was set I smiled at myself and skipped back down the hallway, I was ready.

 

Cage Pov  
I was nervous, Harry was going to meet Hayley for the first time and it wasn’t under the best circumstances. I just hoped they liked each other and even if harry didn’t like hayley he wold have to stay as she was the safest place for him.

 

Harry Pov

I hoped this friend of Cage’s was nice, I feel really nervous, Cage never introduces friends to me, I wonder why he’s going away for so long with no proper reason, shouldn’t bother him with my stupid thoughts and questions.

Normal Pov  
They had nearly arrived when harry made the exclamation of  
“im really nervous” rying to settle Harry’s nerves he answered with  
“what, Why? there’s nothing to be nervous about Hayley’s going to love you”  
“I hope your right” Harry answered   
The thought of ‘ so do I’ went through cage’s mind before he banished all negitive thoughts from his head and focused on the positive thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
*10 minutes later*

Hayley’s POV

It had been ten minutes and they hadn’t arrived and as normal I started to worry, all kinds of things went through my mind  
‘what if they had died’  
‘what if they had been in a car accident’  
‘what if they had been kidnapped, bombed or, or, or’ *Knock, Knock*

A sigh of relief past my lips they were fine, making my lips pull out of their usual frown I went to get the door and before opening all the locks and the door I looked around me and quickly scanned the area every thing was clean and nothing looked suspicious, it was time.

Harry POV

When we had arrived We didn’t move for a few moments until cage lent over and gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled down at me  
“everything is going to be fine’ He murmured as he lent down to quickly capture my lips with his own.  
“okay then” I said pulling away   
“are we going in or not” Cage smiled and then nodded, as we got out of the car and made our way for the door, the butterfly’s started flying in my stomach once again and as i started to feel sick I pushed the feeling down she wouldn’t hurt me, the one thing I kept chanting over and over in my mind, Cage must have noticed the look on my face because he had lent down in front of me and pulled me into a hug and started to whisper in my ear  
“she won’t hurt you, plus she is shorter than you and even if she is experienced in martial arts I worry about her more than you at some stages”  
I looked up confused and Cage must have caught the look and chuckled but still had a worried look in his eye’s  
“don’t worry you will understand soon, Hopefully”  
as cage knocked on the door it took a few moments before there was the sound of a lock being unlocked and then another, and another and then one or two more and the door opened to show a short rather small woman who had dyed black hair and multiple piercings through her ear lobes and lip and numerous tattoo’s she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and had black jeans on with small tears through the jeans and a black studded belt with chains coming off. Her smile changed and grew as she saw Cage and I standing there.  
‘Cage’ She squealed  
“i haven’t seen you in ages, I’ve missed you you should visit more” She exclaimed and the leaping at him and hugged Cage, a string of jealously flowed through me but quickly disappeared almost immediately cage had a strange look in his eyes as if he was remembering something in the distant past.

When they released each other he saw Cage glance down at her covered wrists and look at her questioningly as if asking her a question and she just shrugged with a almost sad look on her face.

Hayley i’m presuming glanced over and then quickly shuffled over to me and exclaimed   
“you must be Harry Cage loves to talk about you in our not so frequent phone calls, its great to finally meet you in person your a lot taller than i thought you would be, but i suppose i have been measuring myself up to cage and he is quite tall so yeah”

“Oh how rude of me I should have invited you both in before I jumped you both, come in come in I made brownies as promised I’ll just go grab them cage you know where the lounge room is, do either of you want any drinks?” at both Cage’s and I negative shakes of our head’s Hayley walked off in a direction which i supposed was the kitchen and disappeared when I was sure she gone, I turned to Cage and said   
“well she seems like a bundle of energy” he smiled and then chuckled at my comment   
“yeah she gets like that, although she gets depressed very easily” he said with a straight face.  
“although I’m surprised Tom isn’t here he normally is”  
“Tom” i questioned  
“A friend of Hayley’s he is quite protective of her just as I am”   
“oh” I answered intelligently

Hayley then came back with a plate of brownies that looked delicious and I really wanted to eat one, at my obvious look Hayley held the plate out to me and offered me one   
“thanks” I murmured and took one taking a bite into one I almost moaned and instead just said  
“these are freaking delicious, they are amazing” Hayley just smiled cheerfully at my comment and looked hopefully over to cage, Cage smiled and said  
“delicious as always Hayley” Hayley beamed at Cage’s comment and set the plate down and didn’t take one I noted and decided to file it in the back of my mind for a later date


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does any one want me to put up how the characters met each other? If you want two certain characters send me an Inbox or something?  
> Inbox or something if you want me to even put them or if you even like this fanfic?

Chapter 4

Hayley POV

When I answered the door the first person I had seen was Cage and I had then pretty much Squealed and threw myself at him and started Babbling a few things, as we had released each other I saw him glance down at my covered wrists and then he gave me a questioning look as if asking me why I was covering my wrists, avoiding the questioning look I glanced over to the mysterious male and immediately figured that it was Cage’s Boyfriend harry I quickly shuffled over and starting talking in an extremely fast voice 

“you must be Harry Cage loves to talk about you in our not so frequent phone calls, its great to finally meet you in person your a lot taller than i thought you would be, but i suppose i have been measuring myself up to cage and he is quite tall so yeah”

Then realizing I hadn’t invited them in I opened the door and started talking   
“Oh how rude of me I should have invited you both in before I jumped you both, come in come in I made brownies as promised I’ll just go grab them cage you know where the lounge room is, do either of you want any drinks?”  
Walking off into the kitchen I assumed cage would want to have a quick chat with Harry I started busying myself with cutting the now cooled brownie up and putting it onto a plate pondering Harry’s shyness and how skittish he was, putting that to the side I murmured to myself  
“I don’t need to know if he does not want to tell me, I should’t try to get into other people’s business” Looking down I saw that I had enough for all three off us, I wouldn’t be eating any way but they didn’t need to know, Picking up the plate I walked back out to the lounge room and as soon as Harry saw the brownies he got this look on his face so I held the plate out for him and he just whispered  
“thanks” and as soon as he took a bite he said   
“these are freaking delicious, they are amazing” By then I had passed the plate to cage and he had took one so I just turned and smiled cheerfully at him then turning back and waiting for his comment Cage just smiled and said  
“delicious as always Hayley” Setting the plate down I sat back I saw Harry glance at me with a look on his face but Ignored it.

Smiling I was just wondering about how I we would start conversation.

 

Tom POV

My teeth ground together as I sat on my motor bike across the street from Hayley’s house and a few streets down as Hayley hugged Cage. Why couldn’t she just stop what she had been doing, Just understand that what she was doing wasn’t just killing herself but every one around her as well. Jealousy surged through me again I just wanted her to stop and understand how she was hurting every one around her, how she was hurting me.


End file.
